


Sleepless Nights [Never Felt So Long] {Props to you if you got the reference}

by intrpidbhaviors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Use of Consent, Beacon Hills, M/M, Sleepless nights, Stress, this was supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a hard time sleeping; who wouldn't in after moving out?<br/>So he decided to do what any sleepless person would do - go for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights [Never Felt So Long] {Props to you if you got the reference}

It was 2:30 in the morning. He still hadn’t fallen asleep. Granted, he had a two hour “accidental” nap but how was that supposed to help?

  
So he did what any person would do - he went to clear his mind. 

  
Ever since he moved away from his father’s house into an apartment, Stiles couldn’t sleep at night. He went through a special routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, even making sure he had his pillow with him. But something kept him awake. Thoughts poured in his head about how lonely he was and how empty the apartment was. It was true that it was a great price for the space he got, but that didn’t matter when you were alone. 

  
Every night, Stiles would lay in bed, and he would begin thinking in the dark. He thought about Scott, who had moved in with Kira in Los Angeles. He thought of Lydia, who moved to London just to rekindle the spark she once had with Jackson. He thought Isaac and Allison, who joined her father in France. And he thought of Boyd and Erica, both of whom were still in BH but kept to themselves. 

  
And, of course, Stiles thought of his personal problems. He thought of the job he had as a barista for a local coffee shop. He thought of school and how he stayed behind rather than go off into the world like his friends. He thought of the past, of all the supernatural occurrences that used to take up so much of his time.   
Which then got him thinking about Derek. Derek Hale, who Stiles used to hate. Derek, who always pushed him around because of his super strength. Derek, who didn’t tolerate him at all.

Stiles had left his apartment and locked the door. He walked to the end of the balcony, where he climbed down the stairs. He made his way to the parking lot, unlocking his Jeep. Stiles sat in the driver’s seat for a moment, thinking of where to go.   
Beacon Hills, although neither too big nor small, didn’t really have much open at 2 am. He certainly didn’t want to go to the coffee shop… His coworkers would probably ask him to take over their shift while they “took a break” at home. So he decided to drive around.

Stiles wasn’t exactly too sure how he ended up there, but he did. He wasn’t entirely sure how he made it to the door without stopping, or how his breath managed to not accelerate at a thousand miles per hour. He wasn’t even sure how he managed to speak when he saw him. 

  
But sure enough, Stiles had said, “Hi, Derek,” and the werewolf, dresses in a white tee shirt and sweat pants, let him in. 

  
“I’m not entirely sure why you’re here,” began Derek. “But by your expression, I can tell you haven’t been sleeping well.”

  
“Yeah,” was Stiles’ only response. Derek seemed to wait for more, but Stiles simply shrugged. 

  
After letting out a sigh, Derek simply said, “You can crash on the couch if you want, and help yourself to any food. I’ll get you some blankets and pillows.” And he left. Stiles walked around while he waited, looking around the loft. He felt bad about bothering Derek, but there wasn’t really much he could do about it now. 

  
Derek returned and handed him two fluffy pillows and a few blankets. Stiles muttered, “Thanks,” before Derek left to his room.

  
He examined the couch. It wasn’t as large as his bed but it surely would work. He placed the pillows on one end, and threw the blankets over the rest of the couch. After removing his pants and shoes, Stiles climbed in. 

  
And so he slept… For about twenty minutes. Stiles woke up suddenly. He checked his phone for the time and let out a sigh. 

  
Letting himself out of the bundle of covers, Stiles walked around the loft. He saw many closed doors, but could tell which one was Derek’s from the sound of light snores.   
He pushed the door open and saw the werewolf lying face down, blankets all over the place. His hair was a mess, but it somehow suited him. The snores he let out were neither too loud or soft… It was almost as if he were purring. 

 

“Derek,” whispered Stiles. He heard a grunt from the werewolf. “I can’t sleep.”

  
“What time is it?” muttered Derek. 

  
“It’s only been like twenty minutes.” Derek let out a heavy sigh. 

  
“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Derek lifted his sheets, inviting Stiles in.

  
“Are you sure about this? I appreciate it but we really don’t have to-“

  
“Just get in before I regret my choice.” And Stiles jumped in. Derek let go of his sheets and turned to his side. They were now facing each other, making Stiles slightly uncomfortable. “When Cora used to get like this, I would cuddle her. She fell asleep immediately and would wake up feeling better. Do you mind if I do this with you?”

  
“I- uhh… I guess… Sure.” Derek sighed and placed his arm around Stiles. Stiles moved in closer, and put his head in Derek’s chest, which felt really comfortable. Derek took no time to fall asleep and began to snore once more. Stiles could feel the rising of his chest, the vibration from the snores. He could see how this was soothing. It was like being with a purring dog, or a snoring werewolf. 

  
In no time, Stiles managed to finally fall asleep. All his thoughts seemed to magically disappear and there was no time in the world, only himself and Derek cuddling in bed. A smirk formed on his face, and Stiles got a good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading.  
> A little background to this story...  
> Before I posted "Nightmares", I went through a really rough week. The rough week has kept me up at nights recently, and I've been unable to focus in classes at times. Last night, I wrote this all at 2:30 a.m. and wondered what Stiles would do if he were in a similar position; sleepless in a strange place (I live on campus in a college dorm, and even though I'm almost done with my first year, it's still weird living here and knowing my home is approx. 30 minutes away) and almost no one to turn to.  
> The good thing about this is that it actually helped me fall asleep after.  
> TL;DR - Life sucks sometimes, so you have to put fictional characters in a similar situation and create a happy ending. Even if it's just fiction.
> 
> The reference, by the way, is "Sleepless Nights" by Turnover. One of the lines (near the end) is "These sleepless nights never felt so long"


End file.
